The reader may be interested in the following U.S patents, which describe various air samplers, particulate collectors, and the like: Burghoffer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,140, Marple et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,475, Jordan, Sr. et. al . U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,553, John U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,198, Rodgers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,762, Marple et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,424, Vennos U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,439, Lynch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,034, Marple et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,779, and Nebash U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,469.
There is a demand for a portable, easily deployable, particulate matter sampler, for removing particulates from the air for inspection and analysis, especially particulates in the range of 0.1 to 100 μm in aerodynamic diameter, and typically below 10 μm aerodynamic diameter. Larger particles need to be screened or otherwise removed efficiently ahead of the filter in order to provide a clean collection of particles of the required size on the filter. Air flow is achieved by a pump chosen for the purpose, i.e. to draw air through the sampler at a rate of ten liters per minute, more or less; the pump may be battery operated so the sampler can be deployed in a somewhat remote area if desired, or so the sampler may be used to assess personal exposure.
Ideally the device will be easily dissembled so the filter and any member used for collecting larger particles (such as an impact disc having an adhesive coating) can be removed, observed, analyzed, and/or disposed of, while the filter and the impact disc may be replaced easily.